Superduper Mega Superstore
|image= Superduper Mega Superstore exterior.jpg |caption= The Superduper Mega Superstore |language= English |stories= 6 |color= |houses= |street= |city= Danville |county= Jefferson County |country= USA |first= "Vanessassary Roughness" }}The is the largest supplier of everything in the Tri-State Area, even larger than the Googolplex Mall. History The is stationed in a mall-like structure and is the largest supplier of everything in the Tri-State Area. It is comprised of 52,637,000 sq. acres, or 82245 mi² of unbridled consumerism, yet somehow fits under one roof. It made its first on-screen appearance when Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Perry, Linda, Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa and Dr. Doofenshmirtz visited it and became involved in a struggle to acquire a rare but commercially available chemical called Pizzazium Infinionite which is unknown of what its function is. ("Vanessassary Roughness") In "Ain't No Kiddie Ride," it is revealed that they have kiddie rides in front of the store which Phineas and Ferb modify heavily with the intentions of making them more fun. The store was around since Phineas and Ferb were toddlers, as Phineas can recall that he and Ferb would come to play on the kiddie rides when they were little. Known Departments *'Park Your Pooch' - A kennel where customers can drop off their pets while they are shopping. Linda took Perry here. *'Ballpit/Kids Area' - The Pizzazium Infinionite was found by Vanessa and Ferb here. *'Unnamed Arcade' - Phineas and Ferb were origanally going to play at this arcade, but decided to trick out the kiddie rides instead. Buford and Baljeet are later seen there, and Perry enters his lair through one of the games. The arcade contains the Dance Drop and Dance! arcade games. *'Clothing Department' - A shop that carries mostly men clothes. It has jackets, pants, shirts, shoes, sunglasses, and hats. Perry got his disguise there, so Phineas and Ferb wouldn't recognize him. *'Card Department' - A shop with shelves with cards covering them. Towards the end of the episode, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, and Stacy crash land into it. Stacy reveals one of its cards is for "a spilled corn dog with mustard". *'Unnamed Camping Department' - A department with lanterns, grills, and mini televisions. It most likely has more, though. Candace and Stacy were seen looking through it to find a gift for Jeremy. *'Furniture Department' - Phineas and Ferb are seen in vibrating chairs there. *'Lawn Supply Department' - Doofenshmirtz is seen here while waiting for Vanessa. *'Magazine Section' - Candace was there reading various punk girl magazines, such as Blasé Teen, while talking to Stacy about it over the phone. She later saw Vanessa outside the section, who invited her over to a girls movie night. *There is a large room full of boxes and crates which is probably just where extra items are stored. Known Products *Pizzazium Infinionite *Mystic Eye 3-D art *Lanterns *Blimps *Cards *Potato Salad Ingredients *Cooking Supplies *Televisions *Swiss Army Knives *Vibrating Chairs *Push-button Start Mower *Glosstacular Lipstick *Phineas and Ferb's clothes (possibly the Summer All The Time Collection) Background information *The store occupies 52,637,000 square acres on six floors. Allusions *The design is very similar to IKEA. Appearances * "Vanessassary Roughness" * "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" * "Return Policy" * "Night of the Living Pharmacists" Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:S